Wouldn't change a thing
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Whenever I hear wouldn't change a thing by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas I ALWAYS think of Channy. IT'S THE PERFECT SONG FOR THEM! There's no disputing that! Here's a collection of the Channy break-up/make-ups in story format. There is something in bold and that's an author's note. I don't care if this isn't techinically a story at least I didn't put it in script format.
1. Falling for the falls part 2

**THE PERFECT SONG FOR CHANNY NO DOUBTING THAT! This story will contain the Channy break-ups and make-ups from falling for the falls part 2, Sonny with a secret, and My two Chads. The break-up from Sonny with a choice won't be included because 1, it's so sad, and 2, I don't know all the words to it because I always muted the volume.**

Falling for the falls part 2

Break-up

The randoms read about Sonny and Chads date in a magazine and they're angry with her since the two shows are sworn enemies.

Sonny says to her friends "I know, you guys were right, but my date with Chad was a big mistake and it's never going to happen again."

Chad walks up to the table and says to Sonny "Last nights tennis dinner went pretty well."

Tawni says to Chad "Yeah. Apparently you made a big splash."

The other randoms laugh as Chad has an embarrassed look on his face.

Chad says to the randoms "I don't have to explain anything to you people."

Sonny says to Chad "No, but you've got some explaining to do to me."

Chad asks Sonny "Can I talk to you over there?"

Chad and Sonny go off to talk in private and the randoms make fun of Chad as he and Sonny walk away.

Tawni says "Better bring a raincoat, Sonny!"

Nico says "Yeah, because a date with Chad's like going to Aqua World, the first four rows will get wet."

Grady says "Sittin' in the splash zone, SUKCER!"

Over at the other part of the cafeteria Chad says to Sonny "Look, I know you're upset, but how do you think I feel? I spent three hours getting dressed, I got a private room with my favorite chef, and then there you are looking all beautiful with hair and those big brown eyes..."

Sonny thought Chad was being sweet so she holds his hand and says "Aw."

Chad finishes what he was saying "And you just ruin everything."

Sonny asks angrily "How do I ruin everything?"

Chad flips to a page in the magazine and says "When I was with you in that restaurant, I go from this very cool guy on page 17 to this idiot on the cover who threw up on his date, and who's fault is that, yours."

Sonny says "Chad I was nervous, too. Not throwing up on my date nervous, but I mean I had butterflies."

Chad says "But your butterflies aren't news. Well my butterflies end up on the cover! I've got an image to protect, Sonny."

Sonny asks, feeling hurt and angry "What are you getting at, that you don't wanna see me anymore?"

Chad holds her hand and says "Of course I wanna see you, I just don't wanna be seen with you, so I'm thinking date number two should be some place a little less public."

Sonny asks angrily "What like a cave?"

Chad says excitedly "Ooh, that could be romantic."

Sonny asks "Or an abandoned warehouse?" she then says "Oh I got it, the best way to keep us a secret is for there not to be an "us."

Chad says at first "Ooh, I like this," then he realizes what Sonny just said and says "No wait I don't like this."

Sonny says hurt "Bye, Chad." she then leaves the cafeteria.

Chad calls after her "But, Sonny."

Make-up

In the next scene Sonny is in her apartment sitting on her couch with a blanket around her when her mom, Connie comes in.

Connie says "Honey, I think I have something that might cheer you up." she holds out a trashcan.

Sonny says "Mom, I'm not gonna throw up over a guy. Okay, especially one that threw up over me." **When she said that she meant it literally. On the date Chad was so nervous and he kept drinking water until one point when he threw up the water all over Sonny.**

Connie grabs the first season of Mac Falls and says a rhyme as she throws it in the trash "Just watch. Mackenzie Falls, season 1,done," she then grabs the second season and does the same thing "Season 2, adieu," she then asks Sonny "You wanna try, it feels good?"

Sonny stands up and picks up a DVD "Season 3," before she could finish she sees Chad outside the window of her apartment.

She asks angrily "What is he doing here?"

Her mom says "No, no, honey. The rhyme is the fun part."

Sonny says to her mom "No, Chad," she then asks again "What is he doing here?" she then sits back down on the couch.

Connie runs up to the window and asks "Chad, what are you doing!?"

Chad says "THE DOORMAN WOULDN'T LET ME IN!"

Sonny says angrily "Which means he's doing his job!"

Connie says to Sonny "Come on, Sonny, he's on a rope," she then notices Chad's started to slip off the rope and says "And appears to be slipping!"

Sonny says bitterly "Fine."

Connie opens the window and lets Chad inside.

Chad says "Thank you, thank you." he then yells as he falls in the house. He says "It's pretty chilly out there."

Connie says "Oh trust me, it's colder in here," she then holds up her hand for a high five from Sonny who just sits there. She says to Chad "See I told you." She then says "I'll just leave you two alone."

Chad goes over to Sonny and says "I thought about what you said and..." he then notices the trashcan full of Mac Falls DVDs and says "You threw away season 3!? I got a tween choice award for season 3 that was my finest..." he then sees Sonny who is looking very angry and quickly says "Wait, wait. It's not about me, it's not about me!"

Sonny says angrily "No, you know what? It is about you, and how you look, and cool you are, and that's never gonna change!"

Chad says sincerely "No it is. It already has."

Sonny says "You know what, Chad? Why don't you just leave the way you came in."

Chad says "Fine," he then walk over to a window with a curtain over it and says "But if you don't mind, I think I'll take this window." Chad opens the curtain and Sonny gasps and opens the window which has a billboard outside it.

Sonny reads the billboard "Chad is a fool for Sonny."

Chad says to Sonny "I wanted the world to know. I want you to know that I wanna be seen with you anywhere, anytime, no matter how goofy your big brown eyes make me."

Sonny says "I don't know what to say."

Chad takes her hand and asks "How 'bout yes?"

Sonny asks "To what?"

Chad says "To giving our first date a second chance."

Connie has been listening in on the conversation the whole time and says excitedly "OH JUST SAY YES ALREADY!"

Sonny says to Chad "Yes." they go up to the billboard and do their first date over and this time everything's perfect.


	2. Sonny with a secret

Sonny with a secret

Break-up

Earlier in the episode Chad told Sonny a secret that he makes big decisions based off what a fortune cookie says. Now Chad is visiting Sonny at her apartment and he has accused her of spilling his secret.

Chad says to Sonny "You told."

Sonny says "No, I didn't! Oh my gosh you don't believe me!"

Chad pulls out a fortune cookie which annoys Sonny.

She asks "Are you thinking about checking a cookie?"

Chad says "Come on, Sonny, I told you a secret and now everybody knows about it," he then asks "What am I supposed to think?"

Sonny says angrily "You're not supposed to think, I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to trust me!" she then opens the door to her apartment and says feeling hurt "You know what? Just take your stupid fortune cookies and just go."

Chad exits and says "You're gonna lose all your Chad miles."

Sonny slams the door on him and says "Out."

make-up

Right after Nico, Zora, and Grady fell out of the sky and told Sonny what Penelope did to her Chad fell out of the sky.

Sonny asks shocked "Chad!?"

Chad runs up to Sonny almost out of breath and says "Sonny you were right I should've trusted you," he then asks "Can you ever forgive me?"

Sonny says happily "Oh my gosh! You flew all the way to Wisconsin and fell out of the sky just so you could apologize? How could I not forgive you." She hugs Chad and they are happily back together.


	3. My two Chads

My two Chads

Break-up

Sonny had just found out that who she thought was Chad was really his stunt double Chaz.

When Chad's in the middle of rehearsing a scene for Mac Falls with Lou Ferigno Sonny runs in with Chaz.

She sees Lou and says "Move it, Hulk."

Lou growls at Sonny and then walks away. **WHO ELSE JUST LAUGHS THEIR HEAD OFF DURING THAT PART!? IT'S JUST TOO FUNNY! OH MY GOSH!**

After Lou leaves Sonny says to Chad and Chaz "It's weird enough that there are two of you. What's even weirder is that when I found out there were two of you, you both ran off," she then asks "What's going on? Which one of you's which?"

Chad says "Quick, Chaz, mix it up!"

Chad and Chaz start running around and then they go behind a chair and possibly switch places.

Sonny knew that Chad HATED having his hair messed up, so that's exactly what she did to both of them. Afterwards they both stood still for about 3 or 4 seconds before Chad lost it and fixed his hair.

Sonny says "HA!" because she had found out which was Chad.

Chaz says "Sorry, Chad. You're gonna have to take this punch yourself."

Sonny asks Chad "What's going on? Why were you pretending to be Chaz before?" she gasps and asks angrily "HAS CHAZ EVER PRETENDED TO BE YOU!?" she gasps again and asks angrily "WERE YOU EVEN ON OUR BIKE DATE!?" she gasps again because Chad was standing there in silence.

Chad says "No, but I have a really good reason."

Sonny says angrily "Dazzle me."

Chad mumbles "I don't know how to ride a bike."

Sonny asks "What was that?"

Chad says "I said," he mumbles "I don't know how to ride a bike."

Sonny asks "Excuse me."

Chad shouts "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE A BIKE!"

Sonny says "Yeah I know I heard you the first time I just couldn't believe it."

Chad says "Look, I have a fear of spokes, and pedals," he then gestures to his face and says "And this hitting the cement."

Sonny holds Chads' hand and says "You know this is such a relief. I mean Grady thought you were an avatar, Nico thought you were a hologram, Tawni thought you were cheating on me."

They both laugh it off and Chad says "That's crazy!"

They both sigh and Sonny says "You know, now that I think about it, what you did was really sweet. I mean other than letting me down, you went through the trouble of getting a stunt double for just this one thing."

Chad says "Yeah."

Sonny could tell by his tone that wasn't it.

She gasps and asks angrily while squeezing Chads' hand tighter "IT WASN'T JUST THIS ONE THING WAS IT!?"

Chad says "Funny story actually. When you're the number one tween star you have certain contractual obligations that seclude you from..." Sonny squeezes his hand tighter and he groans in pain a little and finishes his statement "Putting yourself in harms way."

Sonny laughs sarcastically and then says angrily "Story's not funny yet!" she then asks angrily "Exactly what dates put you in harms way?"

Flashback to Sonny playing darts with Chaz who throws a bulls-eye and Sonny applauds.

Now back to the present and Sonny asks "Wait, that wasn't you?"

Chad says "There were pointy things involved," gestures to his face and says "Eh, harms way."

Sonny asks "What else?"

Flashback to Sonny and Chaz in the prop house.

Chaz hands Sonny a cup of hot chocolate and says "Here's your coca."

Back to present time and Sonny asks in a annoyed voice "Seriously?"

Chad says "Hot liquids, Sonny. That's classic harms way."

Sonny has her arms crossed and she asks "What else."

Flashback to Sonny and Chaz at a Mexican restaurant

Chaz says "Happy one week anniversary, my senorita."

Sonny says "Oh and they said it wouldn't last."

Sonny and Chaz go "Aloe."

Back to the present and Sonny asks hurtfully "Our anniversary?"

Chad says "You know Mexican makes me gassy, and that would put you in harms way." he then tries to be playful with Sonny and says sweetly "See, I'm just looking out for you."

Sonny says hurt "No you weren't," she then asks "A stunt double, really?" she then has a hard time getting what she wants to say out because she's so hurt. All she's able to say is "I just... I... I cant..."

Chad says "Spit it out, Sonny."

Sonny says hurtfully "We're over."

Chad says worried "Spit it back in, spit it back in."

Sonny says devastated "No you know what we're done. Our whole relationship has been a lie."

Chad says "No it hasn't. I just couldn't risk getting hurt."

Sonny says devastated "So instead you hurt me." she then leaves the Mac Falls set very, very, very, very, very upset.

Make-up

Sonny and Chad were on a game show as partners, but their losing. Nico and Grady are winning and giving hugs to each other and complimenting each other.

Sonny sees them and says to Chad "Now that's two people who care about each other. We will never have what they have, Chad," she asks "Do you know why?" she says "Because you know absolutely nothing about me." she then starts to walk away.

Chad gets up and walks after her and says "But, Sonny, I do know something about you. I know you're the first girl who's ever called me out on me being..."

Sonny says angrily "A jerk."

Chad says "Yeah. But you did it because you knew that underneath that jerk was a person worth getting to know. All I'm asking for Sonny is a chance to start over and prove you right."

Sonny says sadly "I'm sorry, Chad. It's too late." she then walks out of the building.

Outside Sonny is walking around and Chad's riding a bike trying to get her attention.

Chad shouts "SONNY!"

Sonny turns around and sees Chad on a bike.

She says angrily "OH MY GOSH! ANOTHER THING THAT YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT! YOU DO KNOW HOW TO RIDE A BIKE!"

Chad is having a hard time balancing on the bike and says "No I really don't. I'm really afraid right now, but I'm more afraid of losing you. (Riding in circles around Sonny) come on, Sonny I'm reaching out to you! (Sonny stands in place) no,Sonny, really I'm reaching out to you, because I don't know how to stop this thing! Help! (Screams as the bike crashes into some trashcans)

Sonny runs up to Chad worried and says "Guess you really didn't know how to ride a bike!" She goes over to the cans and crouches down next to Chad.

She asks worried "Chad, are you okay!?"

Chad says as he's coming out of the trashcans "I think so."

Sonny asks "Are you sure, what's your name?"

Chad says "Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny covers up her name tag and asks "What's my name?"

Chad says "Sonny Monroe."

Sonny asks "What's today's date?"

Chad says "October 2nd."

Sonny says "Good, remember that."

Chad asks "Why?"

Sonny says "Because it's the day that I decided to give you a second chance."

Chad holds his arm and starts to cry and asks "Really?"

Sonny asks "Chad, are you crying!?"

Chad nods and says "Yeah. This is why I need a stunt double."

Sonny smiles and hugs Chad.

Chad is still in pain and he says "Ow."

Sonny stops hugging him and says "I'm sorry," she then asks "Are you okay?"


End file.
